surprisemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
The Donkey Kong Country 64 Movie (2017) - made by ZoeLove 199
Donkey Kong Country 64 Movie is the first and currently only feature length film adaptation of Donkey Kong Country. The starts at July 27th 2017. This the Parody Movie in Coming Soon. Synopsis * After DK accidentally pollutes the town's water supply, Kongoville is encased in a gigantic dome by the Kremling Krew and the Kong Family are declared fugitives. Kongo Bongo Kongs * Donkey Kong (Leader) * Diddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong and Chunky Kong (The Second Command) * Cranky Kong, Funky Kong, Candy Kong, Dixie Kong and Bluster Kong (Families) Kremling Krew * King K. Rool (The Main Villain) * Klump & Krusha (The Second Command) * Kremlings (Minions) Video Game Crossover Characters * Luigi (from New Super Luigi U) * Pac, Spiral and Cylindria (from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Captain Falcon (from F-Zero) * Ice Climbers (from Ice Climber) * The Inklings (from Splatoon) Crossover Cartoon Characters * Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, Margaret, Audrey and Starla (from Regular Show) * Star, Marco, Mr. Diaz, Mrs. Diaz, Britney Wong, King Butterfly and Queen Butterfly (from Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) * Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez, Wendy Corduroy, Stanford Pines, Sheriff Blubs, Deputy Durland, Robbie, Pacifica, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Li'l Gideon Gleeful, Jeff, Bledin Blandin, and Old Man McGucket (from Gravity Falls) * Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, Rolf, Kanker Sisters, Kevin and Nazz (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, Angelica, Susie, Kimi, Stu, Didi, Grandpa Pickles, Drew, Charlotte, Betty, Chas, Kira, Howie, Lucy, Randy and Taffy (from Rugrats) * Chowder, Mung Daal, Shnitzel, Truffles and Panini (from Chowder) * Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse, Ralph, Thaddeus Plotz, Pinky, The Brain, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Squit, Bobby, Pesto, Rita, Runt, Buttons, Mindy, Minerva Mink, Chicken Boo, Flavio, Marita, Katie Ka-Boom and The Mime (from Animaniacs) * Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Chad, Mary Wendle, Teacher, Belson, Chelsea, Amy and Sammy (from Clarence) * Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles (from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Billy, Mandy, Grim, Irwin, Mindy, Sperg, Pud'n, Hoss Delgado, Eleanor Butterbean, Fred Fredburger, Dracula and Eris (from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Rudy, Penny and Snap (from Chalkzone) * Coop, Jamie and Kiva (from Megas XLR) * Zak, Doc and Drew (from The Secret Saturdays) * Mike, Lu and Og (from Mike, Lu & Og) * Otto, Twister, Reggie, Sam, Ray, Tito, Lars, Sherry, Trish and Mackenzie (from Rocket Power) * Jibanyan, Keita, Fumika, Gorōta, Kanchi and Inaho (from Youkai Watch) * Doraemon, Nobita, Gian, Shizuka and Suneo (from Doraemon) * Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Pop, Dela, Keisuke, Haruka, Akira, Reiko, Baaya, Koji, Atsuko, Tsuyoshi, Miho, Ms. Seki, Ms. Yuki, Principal, Vice-Principal, Kotake, Itoko, Mutsumi, Nanako, Naomi, Kaori, Sugiyama, Reika, Yada, Nobuko, Amano, Shino, Ryota, Maki, Kanae, Kimura, Marina, Masaharu, Nakata, Shiori, Ota, Sagawa, Taniyama, Watabe, Yamauchi and Susumu (from Ojamajo Doremi) * Jake, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Rose, Spud, Trixie, Haley, Jonathan, Susan and Professor Rotwood (from American Dragon Jake Long) * Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick and Chief (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Major Dr. Ghastly and General Skarr (from Grim & Evil) * Dexter, Dee Dee, Mee Mee, Lee Lee, Mom, Dad, Monkey, Agent Honeydew, Major Glory, Valhallen and Krunk (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Akatsuki, Leon, Tooru and Fujio (from Ojamajo Doremi Sharp) * Peanut, Jelly, Butter, Opal, Ernest, Aunt Nanner, Pinch, Scootch, Munchy, Cap'n Crane, Connie Crane Flick Duck, Edouard, Georgina and Mayor Jeff (from PB&J Otter) * Shanna (from Shanna's Show) * Stanley, Lionel, Mark, Joyce, Lester, Mini and Marci (from Stanley) * Bunga (from The Lion Guard) * Chris, Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Beth, Lindsay, Trent, LeShawna, Heather, Izzy, Bridgette, Tyler, Justin, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Harold, Courtney, Noah, Eva, DJ, Ezekiel and Chef Hatchet (from Total Drama Island) * Sunny, Lil' D, Madison, Tamika, Eddie, Philly, Kim, Kam and Principal Luna (from Class of 3000) * Cosmo (from Sonic X) * Dora, Emma, Kate, Naiya, Alana and Pablo (from Dora and Friends: Into The City!) * Frred, L.O., Bluz and Ink (from Happy Monster Band) * Maggie, Pupert, Chauncey, Frieda, Rayna, Mrs. Cartflight, Principal Peststrip, Mrs. Wingston, Cornelius Bugspit, Eugene and Wendell (from The Buzz on Maggie) * Tino, Lor, Carver and Tish (from The Weekenders) * Weasel and Baboon (from I Am Weasel) * Kai-Lan, Ye-Ye, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho and Lulu (from Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) * Doug, Skeeter, Patti, Beebe, Roger, Connie and Judy (from Doug) * Otto, Larry, Buck and Sheila (from Time Squad) * Danny and Bug (from Future-Worm!) * Golly, Dolly, Tux and Crocco (from Out of Jimmy's Head) * T.J., Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey, Gus, Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, Randall, Lawson, King Bob and Cornchip Girl (from Recess) * Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Rhonda, Eugene, Lila, Curly, Sheena, Lorenzo, Iggy, Brainy, Nadine, Ruth, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Gertude, Oskar, Suzie, Ernie Potts, Mr. Hyunh, Big Bob, Miriam, Olga, Martin, Mrs. Johanssen, Jamie O, Timberly, Kyo, Reba, Jerry, Marilyn, Nate, Mrs. Horowitz, Brooke, Buckley, Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz (from Hey Arnold) * Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Ed and Bev (from Rocko's Modern Life) * Ping Pong (from Xiaolin Chronicles) * Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian and Tech E. Coyote (from Loonatics Unleashed) * Zim, Gir, Dib, Gaz, Professor Membrane, Ms. Bitters, Brian, Zita, Tae, Old Kid, Letter M, Melvin, Gretchen, Chunk, Carl, Spoo, Mary, Jessica, Keef and Peyoopi (from Invader Zim) * Todd, Riley, Dick and Agent K (from The Replacements) * Spot, Leonard, Ian, Mary Lou and Leslie (from Teacher's Pet) * Bunsen, Mikey, Amanda and Ms. Flap (from Bunsen is the Beast) * Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha and Jade (from Bratz: Starrin' & Stylin) * Juniper and Ray Ray (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) * Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, Ed, Chery, Meryl and Margo (from Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) * Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack and Maddie (from Danny Phantom) * Samurai Jack and Scotsman (from Samurai Jack) * Johnny Bravo, Momma Bravo, Little Suzy, Carl, Pops and Master Hamma (from Johnny Bravo) * Fillmore, Ingrid, Horatio, Dawn, Karen, Joseph, Danny and Raycliff (from Fillmore!) * Crandall, Hector, Brenda, Governor Kevin, The Chief, Mrs. Crandall, Jean Crandall, Mr. Paulson, Samantha and Mrs. Woolingantz (from Teamo Supremo) * Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin (from W.I.T.C.H.) * Lilo, Stitch, Dr. Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, David, Mertle, Victoria, Yuki, Teresa, Elena, Mrs. Hasagawa and Cobra Bubbles (from Lilo & Stitch The Series) * Ozzy and Drix (from Ozzy & Drix) * Shaggy, Daphane, Velma and Fred (What's New, Scooby-Doo?) * Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor (from The Chipmunk Adventure) * Max, Gark and Betty (from Counterfeit Cat) * Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus (from Uncle Grandpa) * Dave, Candy and Fang (from Dave the Barbarian) * Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April and Casey (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 TV series) * Inspector Gadget and Penny (from Inspector Gadget) * Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Papa Bear and Mama Bear (from The Berenstain Bears) * Penny Proud, Trudy Proud, Oscar Proud, Suga Mama, Dijonay Jones, Zoey Howzer, LaCienega Boulevardez and Sticky Webb (from The Proud Family) * Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire (from Teen Titans Go!) * Sabrina (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) * McGee, Gretchen, Squirt, Sawyer, Jordan and Suzi (from Camp Lakebottom) * Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Clyde, Mr. Loud, Mrs. Loud, Howard, Harold, Bobby, Albert, Mr. Grouse, Ronnie Anne, Cristina, Agnes and Flip (from The Loud House) * Jimmy, Heloise and Beezy (from Jimmy Two-Shoes) * Fidget and Digit (from Gadget & the Gadgetinis) * Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Flash Sentry, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, DJ Pon-3, Maud Pie, Granny Smith, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Miss Cheerilee, Big Mac, Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Octavia Melody, Snips, Snails, Bulk Biceps, Derpy, Photo Finish, Trixie, Sandalwood, Roseluck, Amethyst Star, Geri, Suri Polomare, Royal Pin, Aqua Blossom, Cherry Crash, Cloudy Kicks, Rose Heart, Scribble Dee, Velvet Sky, Micro Chips, Watermelody, Crimson Napalm, Curly Winds, Heath Burns, Nloan North, Norman, Scott Green, Teddy and Wiz Kid (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Blythe Baxter, Youngmee, Sue and Jasper (from Littlest Pet Shop) * Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, Nita, Nora, Miss Calabash, Security Gordon, Cameron and Harvey (from Bratz Babyz The Movie) * Momoko, Kenzo, Minori, Nishizawa Yūka, Takuro, Takeshi, Ichiro, Koji, Hajime, Hiroko, Junji, Miho, Sora, Dai, Kayoko, Masayoshi, Kenji, Kotaro, Masato, Natsumi, Keiko, Kenta, Sachiko, Noriko, Yuko, Yoko, Aya, Jun, Manabu, Yukari, Minto and Kazuya (from Motto! Ojamajo Doremi) * Kim, Ron, Wade Load, Bonnie, Monique, Mr. Possible, Mrs. Possible, Jim and Tim and Mr. Barkin (from Kim Possible) * Sam, Clover, Alex, Jerry, Mandy and Britney (from Totally Spies!) * Sci-Twi, Principal Cinch, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games) * Nina, Chelsea and Carlos (from Nina's World) * Rikochet, Buena Girl, Flea, Mr. Flea, Mrs. Flea, Buena Mom, Buena Dad, Lonestar, Mama Maniaca, Headmistress, Señor Hasbeena, Mr. Midcarda, Megawatt, Penny Plutonium, Potato Patata Jr., Francisco, Haystack Grande, Sonic Sumo, Minotoro, Perrito, Snow Pea, Flamencita, French Twist, Cindy Slam, Zero Kelvin, Pierre Del Fuego and Protozoa (from ¡Mucha Lucha!) * Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Master Fung and Jermaine (from Xiaolin Showdown) * Dog, Candy, Ice Cream, Diamond, Plant and Moon (from Right Now Kapow) * Malina (from The Emperor's New School) * Buzz Lightyear, Princess Mira, Booster and XR (from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Tarzan, Jane and Professor Porter (from The Legend of Tarzan) * Hana-Chan (from Ojaamjo Doremi Dokkan) * Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) * Harvey Beaks, Fee and Foo (from Harvey Beaks) * Randy, Howard, Heidi, Bucky and Bash (from Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) * Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Harmony, Wall and King Chad (from Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) * Bloo, Mac, Eduardo, Frankie, Madame Foster, Cheese, Terrence and Berry (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Captain Hook, Sharky, Bones and Mr. Smee (from Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Eliza, Darwin, Debbie, Nigel and Marianne (from The Wild Thornberrys) * Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls) * Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Pearl, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Larry, Officer Nancy, Officer John and Clown (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Baljeet, Buford, Major Monogram, Carl, Jeremy Johnson, Stacy, Linda, Lawrence, Fireside Girls, Vanessa, Jenny, Charlene, Irving, Djanjo, Suzy and Meep (from Phineas and Ferb) * Milo, Zack and Melissa (from Milo Murphy's Law) * Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Greg, Connie and Lars and Sadie (from Steven Universe) * Jenny Wakeman, Brad, Tuck, Nora Wakeman and Sheldon (from My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Shimmer, Shine. Leah and Zac (from Shimmer and Shine) * Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sleepy, Sneezy Queen Delightful and Lord Strachbottom (from The 7D) * Timmy, Chloe, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Vicky, Jorgen, Denzel Crocker, Francis, Trixie, Tootie, Chester, A.J., Veronica, Elmer, Sanjay, Tad and Chad, Molly and Chip (from The Fairly Oddparents) * Adam and Jake (from My Gym Partner's A Monkey) * Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Lumpus, Slinkman, Edward, Samson, Chip and Skip, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Ms. Jane Doe and Ms. Mucus (from Camp Lazlo) * Swaysway and Buhdeuce (from Breadwinners) * Cow and Chicken (from Cow & Chicken) * Boots, Swiper, Isa, Tico and Benny (from Dora the Explorer) * Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear (from We Bare Bears) * Yin and Yang (from Yin Yang Yo!) * Wander and Sylvia (from Wander Over Yonder) * Lloyd, Francine and Nora (from Lloyd in Space) * Diego and Alicia (from Go Diego Go!) * Pepper Ann, Nicky Little, Milo Kamalani, Lydia and Moose (from Pepper Ann) * Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby (from Jimmy & Timmy Power Hour) * Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie (from All Grown Up) * Kevin, Andrea and Melanie (from Krypto the Superdog) * Courage, Muriel and Eustace (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Lizzie (from Lizzie McGuire) * Kick, Gunther, Brad, Brianna, Harry, Honey, Kendall, Jackie, Ronaldo, Madison and Abbie (from Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) * Leo, Annie, Quincy and June (from Little Einsteins) * Rodney and Andy (from Squirrel Boy) * Freakazoid, Duncan, Debbie and Douglas (from Freakazoid!)